


You Were Always By My Side, No Matter What

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Jacksepiceye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, The OC is just a fan, VidCon meetings, guys for real i hope this is good, meet and greet, not a threesome, trigger warning for self hate, trigger warnings for self harm and talk of self harming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Dawson was always the shy girl, the one that everyone loved to pick on. She was so close to ending it all, but one video that her friend sent her changed her life forever. It was a video of Markiplier and JackSepticEye playing a game together. They saved her life when she was only 13, and now she's 16 and finally getting to meet Mark and Jack. What will ensue when she tells her past?<br/>More importantly....IS SEPTIPLIER REAL?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Always By My Side, No Matter What

(Riley's Point of View)

This was finally happening...I'm finally getting to meet the two men that saved my life. How do I react? What do I say? I'm the last one in line, so do I get more time with them? I can hear Jack's loud and amazing Irish accent and voice back here and I smile.  
'Don't be scared...they'll love you. I hope..' I thought as the line moved on, me moving with it. I had nothing but a notebook and a rainbow pen that I made myself. I was excited and nervous all in one bundle, and all I could hear was Mark and Jack's intros playing in my head and that calmed me down.

It's time to wait to meet my heroes.

 

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is so short, I'm blank on ideas...thank you for reading though and I hope you come to enjoy the story!)


End file.
